Unwritten
by brittana1314
Summary: Repost. Follow Santana on her road to self acceptance. Obviously a certain blonde helps her along the way.
1. Prologue

**Welcome Reader! So I posted this story a while ago under a different account and it had been a while since I updated. Basically I forgot my other account info and finally decided to keep up with this story again so I'm reposting it. Some things about Santana have to do with my actual life story. Most of it is fiction because my personal story is still _Unwritten_. Enjoy and Review please! I love feedback.**

* * *

Prologue

"You can't do this to me! I just started here!" I was furious. No. Furious isn't even a strong enough word to use. This was my 3rd move in the 15 years of my life. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. They knew how hard it was for me to start in a new place. I barely just got used to everything here.

"Santana, it's out of our hands now. It's my job we're talking about mija. What do you want me to do about it?" I couldn't believe my dad right now! Do they not remember the months I spent, couped up in my room? Not going to football games, pep rallies, or our first two dances of the school year. The only reason I broke out of my shell second semester was because of my best friend, Chelsey. We've been best friends for about 4 years now but it's felt like forever. And now, they were taking me away from her, away from my home, this familiar place.

I let out a frustrated sigh because I really had no idea what to else to do. I felt so defeated. I was fighting a battle I would never win. I had to try one last time though.

"But daddy, please." It came out a little weaker than I had hoped for.

He looked at me with apologetic eyes. I knew deep down he wasn't doing this to me on purpose. But it didn't lessen the anger I had inside.

"I'm sorry hun, but there's nothing more to do." He gave me one last sad look before he walked out the door. I collapsed on my bed and immediately burst into a fit of hysterical sobs. The life I built here kept flashing through my mind like I was watching a movie. Everything I worked hard for, gone in an instant. I don't know how long I cried for but eventually it subsided as I fell asleep.

I was awoken when my phone started to ring on my nightstand. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone but I was curious to see who was calling me. I looked at the picture and started to tear up again. It was Chelsey. I had to tell her. Telling her would make it so real. I slid my thumb across the screen to answer.

I let out a choked up ,"Hello," followed by a few sniffles.

"San, what's wrong?" I sniffed a few more times and took a long deep breath.

"Chels, I'm-" I couldn't even finish my sentence before my sobs came out.

"San, your starting to really scare me. What's going on?" She sounded really concerned. Although Chels and I have been friends for a while, we weren't those super clingy or touchy feely best friends. It's not like we didn't get along, it's the exact opposite actually. She's like my sister. We can be complete idiots around each other and it would be completely normal. We just never really had 'serious' conversations. It was an unspoken agreement that it made us both uncomfortable. So, to have me crying hysterically over the phone and to have her worrying about me, meant that this was serious.

"Breathe, please San. Just take deep breaths girl and talk to me slowly, okay?" I nodded even though I knew she couldn't see me.

I squeaked out a 'k' and proceeded to calm myself down. When I controlled my erratic breathing and only a couple tears flowed freely, I managed to finally speak.

"Chelsey," I took a long deep breath because if I didn't I'd probably go right back into hysterics.

"I'm moving."

Not just moving a town over or an hour away. I was moving to the middle of fuckin nowhere.

_Lima fuckin Ohio._


	2. Chapter 1

**So, Posting just two chapters tonight even though I have two more to upload. Just wanna let you guys get a feel for the story. I'll upload the other two tomorrow. Hope you enjoy my little "intro" chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Although the drive from Cleveland to Lima is about 3 hours, it felt like 3 years. It had been a little over 3 hours since I was separated from my best friends. Let's just say it was a lot harder than I even imagined.

_I just stood there, scanning the faces of my three closest friends. First, there was Erin. She was known as the angel of our group. If you honestly met her you would find her to be the sweetest person you have ever met. It was literally impossible to be even some what mean or sarcastic towards her. Normally people annoyed the hell out of me if they took my sarcasm too seriously but Erin was an exception. She had proved to be the person I could tell anything to. As I took in her face for the last time, I definitely realized how much she means to me. I pulled her into a hug and heard her sniffle into my shoulder. She was always the most sentimental of the group but in this case, it was appropriate. We parted with a soft, sad smile._

_I moved on to Janet. We had most recently become friends but we became close fast. If somebody would have told me I would be buddy-buddy with her now, I would've told them to check in to the nearest mental institution. She is one of the most popular girls in school. Cheer captain, Freshman class president, and had every honors class imagineable. You would think she would be full of it, hell, I thought she was when I first met her. But I was so wrong. She's my voice of reason. She kept me in check. And I'm forever grateful for her for telling me the truth even when it hurt. Just seeing her made my lip quiver. She started shaking her head and quickly pulled me into her warm embrace. I immediately began to whimper into her her neck. She whispered,"No crying, honey. You can't get rid of me that easy." I let out a watery giggle. Typical Janet being positive in shitty situation. We pulled away and I sent her a wink before I moved down the line to the very last but definitely not least person._

_Chelsey wasn't even looking at me and I was kind of grateful for that. If I saw those green eyes looking straight at me I think I might've let what little resolve I had left crumble right then and there. I saw her trying to look everywhere but me, but I could tell she could feel my eyes on her because she glanced at me quickly before averting her gaze to the floor. I let out a shaky breath before rolling my eyes. "Well, are you gonna hug me or what?" She laughed and for the first time today it felt peaceful, like I wasn't about to leave in 5 minutes. She stepped forward and practially mauled me but I didn't mind._

_"I'm gonna miss you so much!" She whispered into my hair. She's a couple inches taller than me so her nose was buried deep in my dark brown locks._

_"Yeah, me too. I'll be seeing you soon though. We'll visit and skype the shit out of each other, okay?" We pulled away and she nodded with a sad smile._

_This was it. Closing a chapter and starting a new._

We got off the freeway and I literally rolled my eyes at the scenery._ There was none_. It was just farmland and a single road. Exactly how you picture the isolated small towns in your head. I felt like I was in a really cliche drama where I was forced to move to a small town and probably become a sister wife with 13 kids. I let out a long sigh and rolled my eyes at how ridiculous I sounded in my head but still somewhat aware that that could still be my actual fate.

We drove on the road for about 30 minutes before I saw, what looked like a town from a distance. Thank god. At least there's actual life here. We were driving through unfamiliar streets with little "Mom & Pop" shops and whole in the wall restaurants, most I've never seen or heard of before. After about 2 minutes, we finally pulled into a suburban neighborhood. The houses were surprisingly nice. Actually a lot nicer than our old one but that was probably because the property was cheaper here than in Cleveland.

It was a two story house with blue shutters, red door, and a white picket fence. How very cliche for the countryside. My mom had always wanted a country style home and I guess she finally got it. At least someone is getting something out of this move. As we pulled into the garage, I looked to my left and gently shook my little brother awake. "Psst, Aaron! Wake up ugly."

He mumbled incoherent words as he slowly awoke from his deep slumber.

"Mmm, where am I?" I smiled at him amusedly as I simultaneously rolled my eyes.

"Our new 'home'. Welcome to hell." He playfully rolled his eyes at me and we both got out of the car. Not even a second that I was out of the car that I was approached by my mom.

"Santana, your room is the second door on the left on the second floor." I glared at her and scoffed in disagreement for already having my room picked out without me actually picking it out.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up. I don't get to pick? This is bullshit." I crossed my arms defensively across my chest.

"Can you just check it out before you judge it? How do you know I didn't already pick the best one?" She raised her eyebrows and gave me a challenging look.

"Ugh, fine. but if I hate it I get to swap." She rolled her eyes at me and I quickly made my way inside the house and straight to my room, not even bothering checking the rest of the place out because I honestly didn't care. Didn't wanna get too comfortable with this place knowing we'd probably move again. My room is the most important part anyway.

I walked inside and was not completely impressed but it would do. The walls were a very dark grey, almost charcoal black, with cream stripes, I had a walk in closet, a window with a built in bench, and I had my own bathroom with a walk in shower and jacuzzi tub. Yeah, I could work with that. I heard footsteps approaching me but didn't even bother to look back because I could tell whose feet they were.

"May I help you Aaron?" I asked with annoyance.

"This place is pretty sweet huh?" I turned around and shrugged indifferently.

"Eh, it's alright. I've seen better." He scoffed and rolled his eyes. He was three years younger than me and only in middle school. He really wasn't saying good bye to much when we moved. Yeah, he would miss his friends but he didn't really have as hard a time making friends as I did. I know he was pretty bummed about leaving his best friend Liam though, who happened to be Chelsey's little brother.

"Well, you're gonna have to start loving it pretty quickly cuz we're not going anywhere." He was getting snippy. There was an edge to his voice reminding me that I'm not the only one who left their best friend behind.

I sighed," Yeah, I know." He sent me a tight lipped smile and walked out of my room.

The rest of the day was spent unpacking. I had, for the most part, made my room look pretty decent aside from a few boxes I left untouched because I got tired. I laid on my bed thinking about the weeks to come. My new school started next week and I was less than enthused about it. At my old school, I was pretty reserved until about second semester. I think it was because I joined the softball team.

My family is a major baseball family. Every generation before me has had baseball as a major part of their lives. Growing up I would see my dad teaching my brother at a young age how to play. I, however, was put into hip hop classes. I loved dance, don't get me wrong, but there was something about seeing my brother play that made me want to give it a try. My dad didn't want me playing with a bunch of boys though so he put me in softball when I was seven. I've been in love ever since.

Maybe I'd join here? That could make me a few friends I guess. Everybody is gonna know every one already because they've already went to school together for a year so maybe joining a team is the safest way to meet people without trying to crash into already formed cliques.

That first week had gone by faster than I had anticipated and would've liked it to. I had spent all week with my family, getting familiar with the shops, and introducing ourselves to our neighbors. One of which happened to have a daughter who goes to my school. She wasn't home at the time but her dad was really cool, I guess. A little flamboyant though if you ask me. I think he made my parents a little uncomfortable. My parents are very devout Christians so you could see why they would have felt eager to leave that house rather quickly.

My alarm woke me up at 6 am the Monday morning of my first day at William McKinley High School. How lame is that? Going to a public high school named after one of the lamest presidents.

I did my normal morning routine except for when it came time for me to decide on what to wear. I've gone to private Catholic school my whole life so I would normally go to school in a uniform. Today was my first official day of going to school in regular clothes, and I was A-okay with that. I went downstairs and lazily ate my breakfast while I waited for my mom to come downstairs. My brother eventually came down with my dad in toe. I guess they were running late on the first day, typical. Aaron brushed by me but not before taking a hearty bite out of my bagel. "Hey freeloader, get your own starchy breakfast!" He just came back and planted a quick kiss to the top of my head just as I was swinging my fist into his stomach. He dodged it and ran out the front door with an 'I love you!' I just shook my head because, what can I say? He's like my best friend.

My mom finally made it down as I took the last sip of my milk.

"You ready to go mija?" She said as she grabbed a juice box from the fridge.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She sent me a tight lipped smiled and led the way out the door.

The drive over was silent except for the Alanis Morrisette CD that was playing. It only took about 7 minutes to get there. I sighed before I opened the handle to my door.

"Have a good day, San." I turned back to my mom with a soft smile.

"You too mom." And I finally closed my door. I just stood there rooted looking up at the school. It was a typical looking public school, the kids looked completely cliche too. I felt like Cady Heron in the opening of Mean Girls. I could see the jocks, cheerleaders, nerds, stoners, and wanna-bes in their familiar cliques. I could tell this was going to be a long year.

I made my way through the halls avoiding all eye contact with anybody, ignoring the catcalls and whistles, on my way to finding the office. I finally reached it and stood there awkwardly as I waited for the receptionist to realize I was there. When I noticed that she was not going to look up an acknowledge my presence on her own I cleared my throat annoyingly. She looked up slowly with an unamused look.

"May I help you?" She said with a sarcastic smile. Ugh, what a bitch.

I smirked in reply,"Oh I'm sorry, did I interrupt something? I'd hate to think that I disrupted you from doing your personal grooming rituals at work." She rolled her eyes impatiently.

"That's a new one," she muttered. "Are you new here?"

"Yup," I popped my 'p',"Can I get my schedule?" She nodded and asked for the usual shit. When she found my name in the computer system, she printed my schedule, and handed it to me.

"Welcome to Mckinley Miss Lopez, and have a wonderful day." She smirked and spewed those words out in sarcasm.

"Oh I will donkey lips. Have fun picking the dirt and manuer from under your cuticles." And with that I went back into the hallway that was now completely deserted. Well, shit. I'm late on my first day. Nice first impression, Lopez. I looked down at my schedule to see what class I had and it's classroom.

"Honors Algebra II, Room 182." Hmm, I squinted my eyes at all the rooms I passed in hopes that 182 was somewhere nearby. Not really paying attention to where I was going I suddenly collided with something that sent me to land flat on my ass.

"Shit, mother-"

"I'm so sorry! Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

"Jesus Christ, are you blind?"

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

I started to get up and slowly move my head up to meet the gaze of the person who did this,"Damn right you weren't-" I stopped when I was met with crystal blue eyes. Anyone who really knows me knows that I'm a sucker for gorgeous eyes. That's the first thing I notice about a person so it's no wonder I was immediately drawn to hers. I've never seen eyes so blue before though. I was brought out of my daze when I heard someone talking to me. Oh right it was her.

"Hey, are you in there? Did you land on your head? Cuz sometimes when I hit my head I forget where I am and I start staring at random things too but usually I do it for like 2 hours, or until someone comes and finds me." As she kept on rambling I realized that she was extremely weird, but for some reason I didn't care.

"Uhh, yeah sorry I like zoned out for a sec. Sorry for running into you." I mustered up an apologetic smile. She beamed at my apology and began to speak again.

"It's okay. I'm Brittany by the way." She stuck her hand out for me to take and I did without hesitation.

"I'm Santana." She smiled impossibly wider and let go of my hand. I was kind of sad at the loss of contact.

"Are you new? I've never seen you before." She looked at my curiously and expectantly.

"Uh yeah, that's why I wasn't paying attention. I can't seem to find my class." With this she brightened,"Oh! I can help you with that! I brought my compass today so we'll find it in no time." She took a quick look at my schedule, grabbed my hand, and led me to my classroom. As soon as we got there, we stopped in front of the door.

"Well here we are." I smiled graciously at her.

"Thanks a lot. I really appreciate it." She just shrugged and then a thought came to me,"Wait, aren't you late to class?"

She looked at me sadly,"Yeah, I got lost in the crowd of people and I was headed back there now when I ran into you." I felt bad for keeping her away that much longer.

"You didn't have to help me then. I don't want you getting in trouble." She shook her head giggling slightly.

"No, it's fine. I'm glad I ran into you." She bit her lip shyly trying to suppress her grin. It caused me to blush and smile back nervously.

"Well, I'll see you around Santana." She sent me a wink over her shoulder before I watched her disappear around the corner.

I smiled to myself, maybe this town isn't so bad.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The first day went on impossibly slow and uneventful. I avoided all eye contact and walked incredibly fast to and from class to avoid confrontation in the halls. At first glance, you would think I was very shy and antisocial. Well, I am at first but once you get to know me I'm the biggest goofball on the planet. I just usually never make the first move in a friendship. One of my biggest fears is being judged by others. I'm very paranoid that people are constantly looking at me and judging me. I'm not just like that just because. I'm like that because of past experiences.

I've been bullied ever since I can remember. When I was younger, I wasn't the skinniest kid and the other kids never let me forget that. I couldn't go anywhere on campus without somebody saying something about my weight. It hadn't really been a major issue for me till 2nd grade. I had become really close with this boy named Cole. He was very sweet, cute, and very into music like I was. Having a huge passion for music at such a young age was a rarity so I felt we had a special bond. Now that I look back, I might have had a crush on him. We'd hangout every day at recess, sit next to each other in class, and eat lunch together. One day, that all changed. It was a couple weeks after my birthday actually. I went to school like usual, sat down next to Cole, and started to talk to him. He just started telling me to leave him alone. I was so confused and so at recess and lunch I followed him because we were always together. He kept saying how he didn't want to be friends anymore and that I was fat and needed to leave him alone. I had never heard anyone call me that before. To be perfectly honest, I knew I was overweight but I didn't think it mattered because nobody said anything, until then. Eventually Cole, got my whole class to make fun of me and I would burst into tears in the middle of class or randomly at home.

I ended up leaving that school because we moved and it was too far to commute from where we now lived. It didn't change at my new school though. It turns out fourth and fifth graders were cruel at any school. I was getting in trouble at school because kids would start making fun of me so I would attack them and hit them because I knew that anything I would say wouldn't matter, because I was fat. I got in trouble so much that I realized I shouldn't be taking my anger out on others. It wasn't their fault I was this way. So, I started attacking myself. I started excessively drinking ever since I had my first sip of alcohol in middle school. I didn't want to become one of those girls with an eating disorder or harmed their body with rasor blades so I guess getting lost in my own world for a couple hours was a great way to escape. I don't have a problem though, alright. I can manage it pretty nicely regardless of what Janet might say. I only got unmanageable once. Now, even I have to admit that that wasn't ideal but I'm totally under control now. I just have to prove that to everyone else here.

* * *

The next day of school was a little more exciting. It was club and team sign up day. There were booths for every club and sports team this school offered. I was especially giddy when I saw the softball teams booth. I saw a few girls approaching it so I didn't get a bad vibe that the softball team was a bunch of rejects. I approached the booth with a hesitant smile. There was already a girl there talking to a brunette who, I'm assuming, was the captain of the team. She was a blonde, a tiny bit shorter than me, and that's all I could tell from where I was because I was facing the back of her head. While the two girls were in conversation the brunette looked right at me in the middle of the blondes sentence with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Amanda." She was really sincere and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Uh, hey. I'm Santana. " I stuck my hand out for her to shake, which she did. I also kept it out for the blonde girl next to me. She smiled and shook it without hesitation.

"I'm Jen. I just moved here from California." Green eyes. Definitely a sucker for green eyes. She had freckles all over her nose which crinkled when she smiled..._And I have to stop checking out every person I meet damn it._

"Wow, that's a big move. It makes me feel like I was being a little dramatic moving here from where I'm from." She giggled slightly and that's when I realized we were still shaking hands so I smoothly let go.

"Where did you move from?" She asked like she honestly was interested in my answer.

"Cleveland," I shrugged,"Not as glamorous as California but still better than this hicktown." She bit her lip and grinned at me.

"Well," she looked down shyly,"maybe you and I can make this hicktown a lot less shitty, together?" She looked me straight in the eyes and I internally shivered. God those eyes. Two days in a row with two blondes with gorgeous eyes. _Stop it Santana. Just stop._

"Yeah," I breathed out,"maybe." my lips curled into a shy half smile. She turned back to Amanda ,"Thanks so much, I'll see you at tryouts." She turned to me,"Bye, Santana."

I watched her leave as if in slow motion. Someone clearing their throat brought me back to reality.

"Yeah, you definitely need to try out. Be at the field next Monday at 4:30." She smiled at me, winked, then started talking to a redhead that apparently moved next to me. I scrunched my face up in confusion. What the hell did she mean by that? Let's see, what could I have done? Hmmm...I was just talking to Jen. Thinking about her brought a smile to my face. Jen-_wait hold on...Am I thinking about a chick? Like romantically? Oh shit._ Amanda thinks I'm a lesbian. That's why she said that I should tryout. Softball players are notorious for being lesbians. Pssh, she's insane. I like guys. I mean, granted I've never had a boyfriend, and I can appreciate attractive girls but like it's just infatuation or some shit like that. Ugh, whatever. She probably meant nothing by it. _Pull yourself together, Lopez._

I kept glancing around the booths to see if anything else peeked my interest. My eyes quickly scanned the booths: Harry Potter club, Role playing Club (wanky), Women's Rugby team (now that screams lesbian), Cheerios...I noticed someone very familar at that booth. I felt my face start to soften when I saw Brittany. I didn't know she was a cheerleader. I guess I wasn't really paying attention to her outfit yesterday. She was talking animatedly with another blonde girl at the booth with her. This other blonde didn't seem as cheery as Brittany though. When she'd see people coming near their booth she would scowl at them and they'd scatter. Her scowl did soften, I noticed, when she spoke to Brittany. _Huh, I guess she has that effect on everyone._

I was about to turn away when she glanced up and met my gaze. I was nervous for being caught staring but when she saw my face she immediately grinned brightly at me and waved me over. I smiled at her but didn't move. I was hesitant because, lowkey, that other blonde girl was pretty intimidating. She saw my hesitation and pulled off the most adorable pout I've ever seen. Like, seriously, it should be illegal. _God, I was doomed._

I walked over and she quickly turned her pout into a smile when I finally made my way over. What surprised me next was the massive hug she gave me.

"Hey San! I haven't seen you all day!"

It was gone before I even had time to react and my look of shock was apparently plastered on my face because the other blonde was looking at me amused.

"Britt's a very touchy feely person. You'll get used to it." She smiled at me before she continued,"I'm Quinn."

I looked over at Brittany who was way too overly excited about the fact that she was sharing her new friend.

"I'm Santana. And I think I could," she looked at me confused so I continued,"get used to it. Brittany's hugs I mean." She continued to smile at me and nodded in acknowledgement that she heard me.

"So, San, how do you like school so far?"

"Uh, it's okay. I mean, it's school." She nodded in agreement.

"Oh totally, when I become president and Lord Tubbington is my vice president, my first order of business is to brand the whole country of school cuz it's like totally boring and puts me to sleep. Which is confusing because we're supposed to sleep at night and not during the day." I looked over at Quinn to see if this was normal for her and she just rolled her eyes.

"It's ban, Britt."

She looked at Quinn confused,"Why do I need a pan? I'm not cooking anything." Quinn just scoffed and went back to filing her nails.

"Well, Brittany, you would officially become my hero when you ban school." She smiled down at the floor and I could see a hint of a blush creeping on her cheeks.

"Thanks San." I just nodded and waited for her to say something to fill the silence. "So, we have our first pep rally on Friday, at the football field, and I was wondering if you'd like to come watch me cheer?" She looked so shy and cute.

"Uh, yeah sure. What time is it at?" She looked like a child on Christmas morning when I said yes. There was no way I was going to say no to her.

"Um, it's at 7. Are you sure you want to go? You can say no if you want to. It won't hurt my feelings." She said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. She was totally lying. It was refreshing.

I shook my head,"No, I totally wanna go. I've never been to a pep rally before." She looked at me like I grew two heads!

"Are you serious?" She looked at me skeptical.

I giggled uncomfortably,"Yeah, I just, didn't really go out much at my old school." I mumbled it out quietly in fear of judgement from anyone within a 5 foot radius of us, including Quinn.

"Oh, well we're just gonna have to change that, right Q?" Quinn was apparently really into whatever it was she was doing.

"Oh yeah B, whatever you say." Brittany seemed pleased with this answer and gave me a firm nod.

"Well, I look forward to it." The bell rang signaling for me to get to class. "I'll see you around Brittany. Can't wait for Friday." I gave her a quick hug.

"Bye Quinn." I smiled and nodded at her in which she nodded in return.

Well that went better than expected.

* * *

The week went by a little better than the first day. I realized that I had two classes with Quinn and one with that Jen girl. I decided to sit next to Jen in class and surprisingly Quinn decided to sit next to me in both our shared classes. Before I had anticipated, Friday was here.

I was at my locker shuffling through it for my english binder when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to my right and was met with blue eyes and pearly white teeth.

"Hi," she breathed out.

"Hey Britt, what's up?" I asked as I shoved a book back in my locker.

"Well I wanted to see if you were still coming tonight?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world." She nodded.

"Cool, cool. Would you maybe wanna get something to eat after? I'll probably be hungry from all that cheering and I don't wanna go alone so.." She's funny when she rambles.

I could feel my nose scrunch as I giggled softly at her,"Yeah, I'd like that." She nodded again,"Sweet okay well I'll see you later then?" She held out her pinky in front of me. I haven't pinky promised since elementary school. I bit my lip stopping myself from grinning wider.

I wrapped my pinky around hers,"Yeah, see ya." We dropped our pinkies in front of us still linked and she swung them a couple times before letting go and walking away slowly.

Brittany was probably my favorite person and we hadn't even known each other that long. I've never felt so strongly about a friend before. I could tell already we were gonna be besties. This is what best friends feel like right? I mean, I never felt like this with Chelsey but maybe it's different for every friendship? Well, all I know is that I was really excited for tonight and I had Brittany to thank for that.


End file.
